Together is More Than Enough
by Midoririn chann
Summary: Hanya karena kau saudaraku.. karena kau adalah laki-laki sama sepertiku... hanya karena tidak ada yang menerima hubungan ini... hanya karena alasan itu, perasaan ini menjadi salah? Apa hanya bersama saja tidak cukup bagimu?/ one-shot, twincest dan sedikit M-rated/ happy reading minna


**Together is More Than Enough**

**Pairing : **Akashi x Kuroko

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no basuke adalah milik fujimaki tadatoshi sensei

**Warning : **OOC, typo, gaje, bahasa tidak baku, yaoi, twincest, endingnya agak maksa, sedikit rated M(mungkin), dll

kritik dan saran sangat di persilahkan...

^Selamat membaca^

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah kejadian, yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu, di suatu sore yang cerah, di sebuah kediaman.

_"Sei-chan, bagaimana ini? Kita tidak bisa menikah!"_

Ucapan seorang bocah berumur 5 tahun yang memiliki rambut sebiru langit dan mata yang berwarna senada rambutnya, segera membuat ibu sang anak tanpa sengaja menggores tangannya dengan pisau di dapur dan sang ayah segera tersedak kopi yang tengah diminumnya di meja makan. Bocah itu tidak memerdulikan reaksi sang ayah dan ibu dan terus berlari menuju ke arah seorang bocah lainnya yang mirip dengannya namun memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna merah. Dia segera memeluk erat bocah merah yang tengah belajar menulis kanji di meja ruang tengah itu.

_"Tetsuya? Kenapa? Apa Kise membulimu?"_

Bocah itu menghentikan tangisnya sejenak dan dengan wajah terdatarnya berkata,

_"Itu sih tidak mungkin.."_

Kemudian dia pun kembali menangis.

_"Tapi, Sei-chan, mereka mengatakan kita tidak bisa menikah! B-bagaimana ini?"_

Bocah biru itu pun segera memandangi bocah merah yang sedang dipeluknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Bocah merah itu segera balas memeluk si bocah biru sambil mengelus-elus rambut halus milik bocah biru. Mereka tidak menyadari, dari dapur dan meja makan yang hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah bar counter, ibu dan ayah bocah kembar itu telah memandangi kedua anak tercintanya dengan mata lebar dan mulut menganga. Sang ibu bahkan tidak lagi memerdulikan darah segar yang terus mengalir di jarinya dan sang ayah pun tidak memerdulikan noda-noda kopi disekitar mulut dan bajunya. Pandangan kedua orangtua itu terpaku kepada anak kembar mereka itu.

_"Siapa yang mengatakannya?"_

Bocah merah bertanya kepada si bocah biru.

_"A-aomine-kun dan Midorima-kun.. hiks.."_

Dengan sedikit terisak si bocah biru menjawab.

_"Tetsuya jangan khawatir! Mereka tidak akan berani melarang kita! Perintahku itu mutlak, aku akan membunuh siapapun yang berani melawanku bahkan meski itu orangtuaku sendiri!"_

Terhadap ucapan si bocah merah, sang ibu, yang meski pandangan matanya terarah kepada kedua anaknya namun tangannya tetap melanjutkan memotong-motong sayur yang ada diatas papan potong itu, segera sekali lagi tanpa sengaja memotong jarinya. Namun si ibu sama sekali tidak berteriak kesakitan ataupun bereaksi dengan luka kedua yang baru didapatnya itu. Melainkan, si ibu segera menancapkan pisau yang sedang dipegangnya dengan tegak di papan potong itu, dan segera berjalan ke tempat kedua anaknya itu.

Si ibu segera meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang rampingnya begitu sampai di depan kedua anak kembar itu. Secara reflek, si bocah merah segera memandangi sang ibu, sementara si bocah biru, merasakan aura tidak nyaman dari ibu, dia segera bersembunyi dibalik punggung si bocah merah sambil sedikit mengintip ke wajah ibunya.

_"Okaa-chan?"_

Si bocah merah bertanya.

_"O-okaa-chan... d-d-darah..."_

Bocah biru pun menyambung begitu melihat tangan sang ibu berlumuran darah merah.

_"Jangan khawatir, Tetsuya. Ini hanya jus tomat.."_

Ujar si ibu kepada putranya yang bungsu. Kemudian dia pun kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada putranya yang sulung.

_"Seijūrou! Kau belajar darimana ucapan yang barusan kau katakan!?"_

Si ibu bertanya. Namun sebelum sempat sang bocah menjawab pertanyaan si ibu, sang ayah yang daritadi hanya memerhatikan dari meja makan, entah sejak kapan berada di belakang si ibu dan menepuk ringan bahu si ibu.

_"Sebelum itu, sayang, ada yang ingin kukatakan juga.. pada Tetsu-chan..."_

Si ibu secara refleks segera membuka jalan dan membiarkan sang ayah berdiri di depannya.

_"Tetsu-chan..."_

Panggilan sang ayah membuat Bocah yang bernama Tetsuya itu mencengkram semakin erat belakang baju kakak kembarnya dengan wajah yang semakin ketakutan juga.

_"Bukannya kau bilang ingin menikah dengan papa? Kenapa sekarang kau malah memilih Sei-chan?"_

Seketika, suasana yang tadinya sedikit menegangkan segera menghilang dan segera berubah drastis. Si ibu yang berdiri di belakang ayah, segera memberikan pandangan yang lebih tajam dari pisau kepada sang ayah.

_"Sayang..."_

Panggilan sang ibu terasa seperti akan membekukan seluruh jepang. Sang ayah menoleh dengan keringat dingin di wajah.

***Krrk!***

Sang ibu mulai membunyikan jari tangannya satu per satu. Wajahnya tersenyum, namun insting sang ayah segera merasakan perasaan bahaya seperti kelinci yang akan diterkam singa.

_"Aku sedang memiliki percakapan serius dengan Seijūrou_, _boleh tolong minggir dulu?"_

Sang ayah segera merasa umurnya seolah bertambah tua 10 tahun.

_"Ha'i..."_

Setelah berhasil mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawab sang ibu, sang ayah pun pergi dan kembali duduk ke kursinya semula. Kedua anak kembar, Tetsuya dan Seijūrou, pun segera mengalihkan kembali pandangan mata mereka kepada ibu mereka.

_"Seijūrou! Tetsuya!"_

Terhadap panggilan si ibu, keduanya menjawab serempak,

_"Ya?"_

Si ibu menatap kedua anaknya sejenak sebelum menghela napas singkat.

_"Ini masalah serius, beberapa orangtua mungkin akan merasa perhatian yang kalian berikan terhadap satu sama lain itu lucu.. tapi, ibu punya firasat, kalau tidak memberitahu kalian sekarang, hal yang gawat akan terjadi.."_

Wajah si ibu berubah menjadi serius. Si ibu pun segera membungkukkan badannya hingga tingginya menyamai tinggi kedua putranya itu. Kedua putranya hanya bisa memandanginya dengan wajah penuh tanya.

_"Tetsuya, kau tidak bisa menikah dengan Seijūrou apapun yang terjadi! Jika kalian masih berpikir ingin menikahi satu sama lain, ibu terpaksa harus memisahkan kalian, paham?"_

Seijūrou segera menunjukkan wajah bingung dan kaget, sementara Tetsuya sekali lagi mulai mengeluarkan airmata dari mata birunya.

_"Kenapa!?"_

_"Huwaaa... gak mau.. aku gak mau berpisah dengan Sei-chan!"_

Seijūrou bertanya dan Tetsuya pun memeluk kakaknya itu dari belakang dengan lebih erat lagi sambil menangis. Si ibu hanya bisa menghela napas sekali lagi melihat kedua anaknya itu.

_"Kalau kalian berjanji tidak akan menikah, ibu tidak akan memisahkan kalian..."_

Kedua bocah itu pun dengan ragu-ragu saling memandangi wajah satu sama lain. Tidak lama kemudian, Seijūrou berbalik menatap ibunya.

_"Okaa-chan janji...?"_

Seijūrou bertanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya dengan ragu. Si ibu pun segera menganggukan kepalanya dan Seijūrou segera membalikkan badannya untuk berhadapan dengan adiknya yang terus mencengkram erat baju belakannya.

_"Tetsuya, tenang saja! Kita tidak perlu menikah! Kita cukup terus bersama seperti ini saja, mengerti?"_

Tetsuya segera memberikan anggukan kecil dengan ragu setelah menatap sejenak sang kakak. Setelah itu, Seijūrou segera menggandeng tangan adiknya itu dan membawanya masuk ke kamar mereka, meninggalkan ibu mereka di ruang tengah. Ibu mereka segera menghela napas sambil kembali berdiri. Suatu perasaan tidak nyaman terasa dalam diri si ibu. Entah kenapa dia merasa malah semakin memperburuk keadaan. Rasanya mereka malah semakin menunjukkan perhatian berlebih pada satu sama lain.

_"Sayang, kurasa kau sedikit berlebihan..."_

Ucap sang ayah yang daritadi terlupakan di meja makan.

_"Mereka hanya menunjukkan perhatiannya satu sama lain sebagai saudara, nanti begitu mereka besar juga mereka akan mengerti dengan sendirinya kok.."_

Sang ibu menatap sejenak sang ayah.

_"Kalau memang benar begitu sih tidak apa..."_

Sang ibu pun berjalan kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan memasaknya. Malam itu, rasa masakan sang ibu entah mengapa dipenuhi dengan rasa darah sang ibu.

.

* * *

.

"Seijūrou-kun, sudah kubilang jangan sembarangan merapikan mejaku.. Sekarang aku kesulitan mencari bukuku..."

Pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu menggerutu kepada saudara kembarnya dengan wajah datarnya begitu keluar dari kamarnya. Dan si pemilik nama Seijūrou itu pun segera menatap adiknya dari meja makan.

"Itu karena mejamu sangat berantakan sekali! Selama kita masih berbagi kamar, aku tidak mau melihat ada bagian berantakan di kamarku, Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya hanya bisa menghela napasnya dengan pasrah sambil berjalan kearah meja makan dan duduk disebelah kakak kembarnya itu. Kemudian keduanya mulai melakukan adu mulut kecil. Si ibu hanya bisa menghela napas melihat pertengkaran kecil yang selalu dilakukan kedua putranya itu.

Hal ini sudah merupkan rutinitas di keluarga mereka. Setiap hari selalu saja ada topik yang diperdebatkan kedua putranya itu hingga sang ibu pun sudah mulai lelah mendamaikan kedua anaknya sendiri. Lagipula kalau dibiarkan, lama-lama mereka juga akan berdamai dengan sendirinya. Meski begitu, ibunya masih merasa heran dengan kedua putranya itu.

Padahal, normalnya kedua putranya itu selalu tenang dan kalem. Bahkan keduanya selalu terlihat datar dan tidak memiliki ekspresi seolah tidak merasakan apapun hingga si ibu merasa khawatir sendiri. Namun kalau mereka berdua sudah bersama, pertengkaran kecil akan segera terjadi dalam waktu singkat.

Dia ingat sekali kedekatan kedua anaknya itu saat keduanya masih kecil. Sampai-sampai dia sempat merasa tidak tenang dengan perhatian yang mereka berikan pada satu sama lain. Namun sekarang, pertengkaran kecil merupakan makanan sehari-hari mereka. Meski diam-diam si ibu merasa lega karena firasatnya saat itu hanya perasaan paranoidnya saja.

"Okaa-san, aku mau kamar sendiri!"

Teriakan kesal dari Tetsuya segera menyadarkan si ibu yang entah sejak kapan mulai melamun. Dia segera memandang wajah cemberut manis yang ditunjukkan putranya itu. Ini adalah salah satu kelangkaan yang ditunjukkan oleh putra bungsunya setiap kali bermasalah dengan dengan kakak kembarnya. Normalnya, semenjak dia memasuki sekolah dasar, Tetsuya mulai jarang menunjukkan ekspresi-ekspresi wajah. Namun jika sudah bersama dengan sang kakak, entah sedih, kesal atau marah, maupun senang, Tetsuya selalu menunjukkan dengan jelas ekspresi-ekspresi itu. Ibunya sedikit takjub dengan Seijūrou dalam hal ini.

"Tetsuya, cepat selesaikan sarapanmu atau kalian berdua akan segera terlambat ke sekolah.."

Ucap si ibu sambil menghela napas. Tetsuya pun kembali cemberut karena ucapannya tidak di dengarkan. Akhirnya, dia menurut dan segera melanjutkan sarapannya sambil sesekali bertengkar dengan Seijūrou.

.

* * *

.

Tetsuya mulai merasa mengantuk begitu pelajaran pertamanya dimulai. Akhir-akhir ini dia tidak mendapat tidur yang cukup setiap malam. Suara gurunya menjelaskan pelajaran pun mulai terdengar seperti nyanyian pengantar tidur.

Demi menyegarkan kembali matanya yang mulai setengah tertutup, dia pun segera mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Untungnya tempat duduknya terletak di belakang dan dekat dengan jendela. Sehingga setiap kali merasa jenuh seperti sekarang ini, dia selalu bisa memerhatikan keluar jendela (setidaknya meski tidak menarik tapi lebih mending daripada melihat kepala botak sang guru).

Matanya segera menangkap sosok laki-laki berambut merah yang tengah bermain dodgeball di lapangan. Tanpa sadar bibirnya mulai menunjukkan seulas senyum ketika laki-laki berambut merah itu terlihat seperti sedang menegur salah satu teman satu regunya karena melakukan kesalahan. Namun senyum itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika salah seorang siswi dilapangan itu memeluk laki-laki itu.

_Ah...! Jangan.._

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebuah perasaan tidak senang dirasakannya. Dia segera mengalihkan matanya kembali kepada gurunya. Sayangnya, meski telah tidak mengantuk lagi, kepalanya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajarannya. Adegan sosok berambut merah itu dipeluk oleh seorang gadis pun terus muncul dalam benaknya.

.

* * *

.

"Nnn..Sei-chan..."

"Shh.. Tetsuya, kau tidak mau ibu mendengar kita kan?"

"Tapi, Sei-chan-, hmmph..."

Seijūrou segera menempelkan bibirnya pada Tetsuya secara paksa sebelum dia sempat memprotes.

"Nnn..mm.. ahh"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Seijūrou membebaskan bibir Tetsuya dari bibirnya dan segera menatap lurus ke mata safir adiknya.

"Ini hukuman... sudah kubilang jangan membuatku cemburu kan?"

Tetsuya segera menggembungkan kedua pipinya mendengar ucapan si kakak.

"Oh? Lalu Sei-chan boleh membuatku cemburu?"

Mendorong paksa tubuh kakaknya hingga terbaring dikasurnya, Kuroko segera duduk diatas perut sang kakak.

"Kita tidak bisa menikah saja sudah cukup buruk! Dan Sei-chan bergaul bersama para gadis-gadis itu? Aku bisa mengikatmu dan menguncimu di kamar loh!"

Tetsuya segera mencengkram kerah baju Seijūrou dan membungkukkan badannya sehingga bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan. Memaksakan lidahnya untuk membuka mulut Seijūrou, Tetsuya segera menjilati setiap rongga mulutnya dengan Kasar. Seijūrou sedikit tersenyum di balik ciuman itu.

Melihat adiknya bertingkah diluar kepribadiannya entah kenapa membuatnya bergairah. Normalnya, adiknya itu jarang sekali menunjukkan ekspresi apapun setiap harinya. Tapi kalau sudah berduaan bersama dengannya begini, segala jenis ekspresi selalu ditunjukkan si adik dan tingkahnya menjadi diluar kepribadiannya.

Sedikit kelewatan, Tetsuya dengan sengaja menggigiti bibir kakaknya hingga darah pun mulai mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir sang kakak. Seijūrou segera mengerang kesakitan.

"Ampun, Tetsuya! Kau seperti binatang saja!"

Seijūrou sedikit menjauhkan tubuh Tetsuya darinya dan mulai mengelap darah merah yang megalir di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Tetsuya menyeringai memandangi kakaknya yang ada dibawahnya itu. Ah, satu lagi ekspresi langka yang hanya ditunjukkannya pada Seijūrou. Seijūrou segera tersenyum diam-diam.

"Aku? Binatang? Lalu, Sei-chan apa? Kau lupa dengan semua kissmark yang kau berikan padaku diseluruh badanku? Berkat itu aku harus memakai seragam musim dingin di musim panas! Asal tahu saja, rasanya sangat mengerikan!"

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat biasa-biasa saja saat memakainya.. lagipula, kau juga membalas melakukan hal yang sama kan? Berkat itu, aku tidak mengikuti pelajaran berenang saat olahraga, Itu pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku tidak mendapatkan nilai dalam sebuah pelajaran..."

Keduanya saling menatap lekat tanpa mau menyerah.

"Itu karna aku kesal, Sei-chan terus bermain-main dengan cewek-cewek di kelasmu!"

"Aku juga kesal karena kau juga bermain-main dengan para kakak kelas!"

Dengan sedikit kesal, Seijūrou mendorong Tetsuya hingga posisi mereka kini berbalik.

"Ini tidak benar... sepertinya Tetsuya belum bisa berciuman dengan baik.. sini, biar aku yang akan mengajarimu, Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya terlihat kesal dan ingin memprotes, namun Seijūrou segera menahan kedua tangan Tetsuya dengan tangan kanannya dan menciumnya dengan paksa. Dalam sekejab, lidah Seijūrou segera masuk kedalam mulut Tetsuya dan mendominasi.

"Nng...mmh.."

Bermenit-menit berlalu, namun ciuman itu terus berlanjut meski kebutuhan oksigen telah terus mendesak kedua orang itu. Hingga akhirnya, begitu merasa sudah tidak mampu lagi, Seijūrou menggigit sudut bibir Tetsuya dan segera mengakhiri sesi ciuman liar mereka. Darah segar mengalir dari luka gigitan itu.

"Kenapa menggigitku? Sekarang siapa yang seperti binatang!?"

"Itu pembalasan dendam.. ini karena adik polosku entah sejak kapan berubah liar begini.."

Tetsuya segera mendorong pergi kakaknya dari atas perutnya dan duduk dengan tegak sambil memandangi sang kakak.

"Ini berkat kakakku yang lembut berubah menjadi liar kan?"

Wajah datar keduanya segera terlihat kesal.

"Kau butuh hukuman lebih Tetsuya.. kau itu propertiku, menghukummu adalah tugasku..."

"Oh? Sei-chan juga perlu dihukum! Perlu aku memberikan lebih banyak lagi tanda kepemilikkan agar tidak ada yang menyentuhmu?"

Memandang tajam sejenak, keduanya kemudian sekali lagi terikat dalam sebuah ciuman panas dan liar.

.

* * *

.

Pagi ini sekali lagi si ibu menghela napas melihat pertengkaran yang dilakukan kedua putranya itu. Dan hari ini lebih parah dari biasanya, entah apa yang terjadi kemarin malam, namun beberapa bekas luka gigitan tertanam di lengan keduanya. Selain itu, ujung bibir keduanya juga terlihat sedikit membiru dan berdarah. Si ibu pun berdiri didepan kedua putranya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Seijūrou, Tetsuya, kalian berkelahi kemarin malam?"

Si ibu mempertajam sorot matanya. Baik Seijūrou maupun Tetsuya, keduanya saling menatap kearah yang berlawanan dengan wajah datar dan tidak memandangi ibu mereka yang sedang menghukum mereka. Si ibu menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Seijūrou, kau anak baik, kau selalu patuh, berbakat dan selalu mendapat nilai tinggi, tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa berhenti bertengkar dengan adikmu?"

"..."

Seijūrou tidak menjawab.

"Tetsuya, kau juga! Ibu tahu kau anak yang penurut, dan nilaimu juga tidak buruk, menurut laporan gurumu, kau juga selalu berperilaku baik disekolah, lalu kenapa kalau sudah di rumah kau selalu berkelahi dengan kakakmu seperti ini?"

"..."

Tetsuya juga tidak menjawab.

Sang ibu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dengan lelahnya.

"Katakanlah, apa yang menjadi masalah kalian sampai berkelahi seperti ini?"

Setelah suasana diam sejenak dari kedua saudara kembar itu, Tetsuya mulai menjawab dengan suara pelan sambil mencemberutkan bibirnya.

"... ini karena Seijūrou-kun tidak mau membiarkanku diatas..."

Mendengar itu, Seijūrou segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke adiknya itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Sejak awal telah di tentukan bahwa diatas adalah tempatku kan?"

Seijūrou yang tidak terima segera membantah. Tetsuya pun segera balas memandanginya dengan kesal. Keduanya mulai mengadu pandang didepan ibu mereka yang tengah menghukum mereka.

"Hentikan! Jadi masalahnya hanya karena tempat tidur? Ini makanya okaa-san menyuruh otou-san jangan membelikan kalian tempat tidur bertingkat! Lagipula kalian sudah terlalu dewasa untuk memperebutkan masalah tempat tidur kan?"

Ibu mereka pun menghela napasnya yang kesekian kalinya. Dia selalu mengira anak-anaknya jauh lebih dewasa dari ini. Dia tidak pernah menyangka, kedua putra kebanggaannya yang selalu dipuji-puji orang, akan berkelahi dengan brutal karena masalah sepele seperti itu.

Sayangnya si ibu tidak tahu, masalah yang kedua putranya bicarakan itu sebenarnya bukannya tentang memeperebutkan tempat tidur, namun lebih ke masalah yang sebaiknya tidak ibu mereka ketahui saja. Keduanya segera terdiam dengan perasaan sedikit tidak enak. Mereka pun segera memandangi satu sama lain dengan pandangan saling menyalahkan karena telah membahas topik itu. Tidak lama kemudian, sang ayah pun muncul dan segera menepuk bahu si ibu.

"Tenanglah sayang.. perkelahian antara anak laki-laki itu wajar..."

Ucap sang ayah mencoba meredakan suasana tidak nyaman di rumah. Setelah itu, sang ayah pun menatap dengan seksama wajah berantakan kedua putranya.

"Jadi ini yang membuat kalian ribut semalam seperti kucing yang sedang kawin?"

Sedikit tersentak, keduanya pun segera saling memalingkan wajah mereka sekali lagi sambil menunduk kebawah. Mereka tidak menyangka suara mereka terdengar hingga keluar kamar kemarin malam meski mereka telah berhati-hati. Secara telepati, keduanya mulai saling menyalahkan melalui pandangan mata yang saling menatap satu sama lain dari ujung mata mereka.

"Papa sudah lama berpikir, mungkin sebaiknya kalian berdua ini dipisahkan saja.."

Kedua remaja kembar itu pun segera menatap ayah mereka dengan kaget.

"Itu tidak perlu! Kami sudah berdamai, kan, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Seijūrou.

"Kami tidak akan bertengkar lagi, jadi biarkan kami tetap tinggal bersama"

Sang ayah dan sang ibu segera terdiam menatap kedua putranya. Dan baru beberapa saat lalu atmosfer di keduanya terlihat seperti mau perang, sekarang keduanya malah mati-matian tidak ingin berpisah. Kedua orangtua mereka tidak bisa memahami pemikiran anak kembar mereka itu. Memijit keningnya sambil menghela napas, ayah mereka kembali berkata,

"Baiklah, papa mengerti.. tapi, sebagai hukuman, mulai sekarang sampai seminggu nanti, kalian tidak boleh keluar dari kamar kecuali bila mau ke sekolah, paham?"

Keduanya mengangguk pasrah mendengar hukuman sang ayah. Setelah itu pun, sang ayah membubarkan kedua anaknya dan segera memaksa mereka kembali ke kamar mereka.

.

* * *

.

"Dan hari ini aku ada janji dengan Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun..."

Tetsuya segera mengkomplain sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya begitu masa hukumannya dimulai. Dia memandangi dinding putih disebelah kasurnya dengan wajah datarnya. Di tingkat 2 kasur itu, Seijūrou juga berbaring sambil melempar-lemparkan sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna biru langit.

"Ini semua gara-gara, Tetsuya kan? Seandainya kau tidak menggigitku.."

Mendengar ucapan Seijūrou, Tetsuya segera memandangi bawah kasur Seijūrou seolah pandangannya bisa menembus ke Seijūrou. Dia bermaksud memprotes ucapan kakaknya, namun memikirkan protesnya hanya akan mengarah pada sebuah pertengkaran kecil lainnya, Tetsuya pun membatalkan niatnya dan segera mengambil boneka kelinci berwarna merah didekatnya untuk dipeluk.

Kemarin malam mereka benar-benar berakhir dengan bertengkar serius. Sejak kapan mereka mulai sering bertengkar begitu? Keduanya tidak bisa mengingatnya. Hanya saja, mereka yang sejak awal memang telah memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap satu sama lain, segera menyadari ketidakwajaran dalam perasaan mereka begitu mereka tumbuh dewasa. Mereka segera mengerti ucapan teman-teman dan ibu mereka yang menentang mereka untuk menikah.

Lalu sebagai remaja yang masih labil, perasaan suka, rasa tidak terima, rasa ingin memonopoli, dan rasa cemburu yang muncul dalam diri mereka akhirnya membuat mereka melampiaskannya dalam sebuah pertengkaran. Mungkin bagi kedua orangtua mereka itu hanya pertengkaran antar saudara seperti saudara-saudara lain pada umumnya. Namun bagi mereka berdua, itu adalah bentuk pelampiasan mereka terhadap perasaan mereka yang tidak tersalurkan.

Dulu sekali, ketika mereka masih SMP, mereka sempat menolak ketidakwajaran mereka dengan mencoba hubungan yang normal. Namun merasa hubungan-hubungan itu tidak pernah berhasil, mereka menyerah dan akhirnya mereka saling menyatakan perasaan mereka. Lalu, hubungan rahasia yang mereka miliki pun dimulai.

Hubungan itu tidak mudah sama sekali. Dalam beberapa kondisi, mereka harus bisa menahan diri mereka karena kalau tidak, maka hubungan mereka akan segera terbongkar. Pada akhirnya, karena perasaan tertekan ketika menahan diri, mereka kembali melakukan pertengkaran.

Meski begitu, keduanya sebenarnya sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan buruk terhadap satu sama lain seperti yang dipikirkan ibu mereka. Pertengkaran mereka lebih seperti pertengkaran pasangan bodoh. Itu sebabnya, pikiran optimis dari ibu mereka sebenarnya membuat Tetsuya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Rasanya kita sudah menipu okaa-san.."

Seijūrou tidak bisa memahami ucapan adiknya itu pun segera mengangkat alisnya dengan heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Tetsuya menghela napas sejenak sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kepada bonekanya itu.

"Bahkan meski aku sudah tidak sengaja mengatakan alasan pertengkaran kita, okaa-san tidak merasa aneh dan malah mengira kita bertengkar karena hal yang wajar..."

"Maksudmu alasan pertengkaran kita yang sesungguhnya adalah hal yang tidak wajar?"

Tetsuya tidak menjawab kakaknya itu. Apakah bertengkar karena memperebutkan posisi sex antar saudara itu bisa disebut wajar? Tetsuya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Keduanya kemudian diam dan tidak saling berbicara lagi.

Menahan diri merupakan hal yang sangat sulit bagi Tetsuya. Berbeda dengan Seijūrou yang menurut Tetsuya terlihat cukup mampu mengendalikan diri. Tetsuya kadang tidak mampu menghadapi tekanan tidak bisa melakukan hal yang ingin dilakukannya pada Seijūrou. Itu sebabnya, saat melakukan hubungan sex untuk memperdalam ikatan mereka, kepribadian Tetsuya segera berubah 180 derajat. Dia menjadi sangat agresif dan tidak ingin mengalah. Rasanya seperti berubah menjadi orang lain dan membuat dia merasa sedikit takut.

"Sei-chan.. apa sebaiknya kita berhenti saja?"

Ucapan tiba-tiba dari Tetsuya segera membuat Seijūrou berhenti melempar-lemparkan bonekanya.

"...apa itu yang kau inginkan?:

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama tanpa ada yang bersuara. Tetsuya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan simpel yang terasa rumit baginya. Seijūrou juga tidak berharap mendengar jawaban dari adiknya itu. Maka keduanya hanya bisa diam.

_Apa semua bisa selesai hanya dengan menginginkannya...?_

Tetsuya tidak tahu.

Kalau hanya dengan menginginkan sesuatu maka semua akan terjadi, maka hal yang diinginkannya sangat banyak. Sayangnya kenyataan tidak semudah itu. Terkadang menahan diri adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang dia miliki. Dia tidak bisa mengerti cara untuk hidup dalam kenyataan. Hal yang bisa dia lakukan sangat terbatas dan hal yang diinginkannya selalu sulit didapatkannya. Apa hidup memang selalu serumit ini? Rasanya semuanya lebih gampang saat mereka kecil dulu.

"Seandainya kita bisa kembali..."

Seijūrou tidak menjawab apa-apa. Diam-diam dia sedikit menggertakkan giginya. Boneka kelinci yang ada di tangannya pun segera di remasnya dengan kuat sebelum akhirnya di lemparnya ke sudut tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu dia segera menutup matanya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Sei-chan? Apa kau tidur?"

Dia sengaja tidak ingin menjawab adiknya. Dia yakin, jika dia menjawab panggilan sang adik, sebuah topik tidak menyenangkan akan kembali dibahas oleh adiknya.

Tetsuya segera menghela napas begitu tidak mendapati jawaban dari sang kakak.

"Begitu ya... oyasuminasai, Sei-chan"

_._

* * *

_._

"Kalian ini... binatang ya?"

Midorima, teman masa kecil mereka, segera berkomentar melihat luka di wajah dan di sekitar lengan kedua anak kembar itu. Setelah berteman lama dengan Tetsuya dan Seijūrou, tanpa bertanya pun, Midorima segera mengerti alasan luka-luka itu.

"Shintarou, pagi ini aku sedang tidak memiliki mood yang baik, tolong lebih menjaga apa yang ingin kau ucapkan padaku, paham?"

Ancaman Seijūrou segera membuat Midorima terdiam. Setelah itu, begitu Seijūrou pergi melewatinya, dia segera menghela napas yang entah sejak kapan ditahannya. Dia pun segera menghampiri Tetsuya yang masih sibuk mengganti sepatu indoor di loker sepatu itu.

"Ada apa dengan Seijūrou? Bukannya aku peduli -nanodayo..."

Tetsuya memandang datar sejenak ke wajah Midorima. Sesungguhnya dia sendiri tidak begitu paham. Pagi ini, begitu terbangun, mood Seijūrou sudah terlihat tidak begitu baik. Ditambah lagi, mungkin ini hanya perasaannya, tapi Seijūrou terlihat sedikit menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Rasanya dia juga memperlakukannya dengan sedikit dingin.

Tetsuya pun segera menghela napas dan menghilangkan semua pikiran negatifnya.

"Bukan apa-apa.."

Setelah itu, Tetsuya pun segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan Midorima sendiri.

Menilai dari reaksi yang diberikan oleh Tetsuya, Midorima segera bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Apapun itu, alasan mood jelek yang dirasakan Seijūrou, pasti ada hubungannya dengan Tetsuya. Midorima pun menghela napas singkat.

.

* * *

.

"Kalian dihukum tidak boleh keluar dari kamar? Memangnya anak SD? Hahahah..."

Aomine tertawa dengan keras di kantin sekolah begitu mendengar cerita kedua anak kembar itu. Keduanya yang sedang duduk di depannya tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa. Hanya saja, Seijūrou mulai mengeluarkan bakat alaminya dalam mengintimidasi orang.

"Aomine, sebagai ketua OSIS, aku mau memberitahu semua kesalahanmu selama ini, seragam yang tidak lengkap dan selalu berantakan, selalu bolos minimal 3 kali dalam seminggu, membawa majalah tidak senonoh ke sekolah, meninggalkan remah-remah makanan dimana-mana, kulit yang berwarna coklat dan menghina ketua OSIS.. sebagai hukumannya, tolong tulis 5000 lembar surat pernyataan kau sudah merefleksi dirimu atas kesalahanmu itu!"

Aomine segera menganga dengan ucapan si ketua OSIS itu.

"Maaf? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memberi hukuman setelah sekian lama itu terjadi? Dan satu diantaranya bahkan bukan merupakan kesalahan! Jangan bercanda!"

Seijūrou mempertajam tatapan matanya.

"Serahkan surat refleksi-mu sepulang sekolah nanti, paham?"

"Oii!?"

Setelah itu, Seijūrou segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Aomine yang menganga lebar. Tetsuya segera menatap punggung Seijūrou yang berjalan pergi. Dia pun segera menepuk pundak Aomine dengan wajah datarnya dan berkata dengan nada monotone-nya,

"Selamat menulis Aomine-kun, ah, jangan lupa dengan latihan basket hari ini, oke? Pastikan tanganmu baik-baik saja sampai latihan nanti..."

Setelah itu, Tetsuya segera berjalan pergi menyusul Seijūrou. Sosok Seijūrou yang berjalan semakin jauh dengan langkah yang semakin cepat tanpa sadar membuatnya mengejar kakaknya itu.

"Sei-ch..jūrou-kun..!"

Seijūrou berhenti melangkah sejenak. Sedikit ragu, dia pun segera memalingkan wajahnya kepada Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya? Ada apa? Jangan berlari-lari di koridor sekolah"

Tetsuya terdiam sejenak menatap Seijūrou.

"A-ano..."

Kenapa dia memanggil kakaknya? Dia tidak tahu. Hanya saja secara reflek, karena pagi ini Seijūrou terasa sedikit dingin terhadapnya, saat melihat Seijūrou pergi tadi, entah kenapa dia merasa harus mengejarnya.

"Kalau tidak ada perlu, aku ada urusan di ruang OSIS jadi aku akan pergi du-"

"Tunggu!"

Seijūrou mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan heran sambil menatap adiknya itu.

"Tetsuya.. kau tahu hal yang paling kubenci kan?"

"Eh?"

"Sejak kemarin aku sudah merasa kau sedikit mengesalkan.. kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakanlah..."

"S-soal itu..."

Tetsuya sekali lagi menggantung kata-katanya. Yang ingin dikatakannya? Sebenarnya ada banyak. Hanya saja dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikan yang tepat.

Tidak sabaran, menarik tangan adiknya itu, Seijūrou segera membawa sang adik masuk kedalam ruang kesehatan yang ada di dekat mereka. Begitu di dalam, dia segera mendorong adiknya hingga terjatuh keatas kasur ruang kesehatan itu. Seijūrou pun segera menutup tirai di sekitar kasur itu dan menatap tajam ke dalam mata sang adik. Untung sekali saat ini guru UKS sedang tidak ada. Mereka jadi mendapatkan privasi dalam ruangan itu.

"Sei-chan..."

Tetsuya memandangi Seijūrou dengan mata yang terlihat ketakutan. Seijūrou tidak memperdulikan tatapan itu. Dia segera meletakkan kedua tangannya di kiri dan kanan Tetsuya sambil perlahan naik ke atas kasur itu.

"Kalau memang ada yang ingin kau katakan, segera katakan! Aku tidak suka orang yang memendam sesuatu yang ingin dikatakannya seolah menyuruh lawannya untuk menebak pikirannya!"

Tetsuya terdiam mendengar ucapan sang kakak.

"Selama ini aku selalu bisa memahamimu... tapi.. Tetsuya yang akhir-akhir ini, sama sekali tidak bisa kumengerti! Kalau memang ada yang ingin kau bilang, bilang saja! Kalau kau memang ingin berhenti dengan hubungan kita-"

"Tidak!"

Tetsuya akhirnya bersuara setelah dari tadi terus diam.

"Aku tidak ingin berhenti... aku menyukai Sei-chan, aku tahu itu aneh dan tidak wajar, tapi aku menyukaimu... aku tidak ingin berpisah tapi..."

Seijūrou mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan bingung.

"Tapi?"

Tetsuya diam dan memandangi wajah kakaknya itu sejenak.

"Sei-chan selalu menunjukkan wajah sedih setiap kali berada bersamaku..."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak pernah-"

"Pernah!"

Tetsuya segera memotong ucapan Seijūrou sebelum dia berhasil menyelesaikannya.

"Sei-chan, selalu menahan diri saat bersamaku.. sebenarnya kau ingin bergandengan tangan saat berjalan bersamaku kan? Kau ingin menunjukkan hubungan kita ke semua orang bahkan ke otou-san dan okaa-san kan? Kau ingin mereka menerima hubungan ini kan? Apa Sei-chan tidak lelah dengan permainan rahasia-rahasiaan ini?"

Salah, sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang dia inginkan. Dialah orang yang sebenarnya selalu menahan diri. Dialah yang lelah merahasiakan hubungan mereka. Dialah yang berharap hubungannya dan Seijūrou diterima oleh semua orang. Sedikit airmata pun keluar dari mata biru Tetsuya.

Ah, ini baru bagi Seijūrou. Meskipun Tetsuya memang selalu hanya menunjukkan segala emosinya pada Seijūrou, namun terakhir kali dia melihat adiknya itu menangis adalah ketika mereka kecil dulu. Semenjak mereka tumbuh, adik kecilnya yang cengeng itu entah sejak kapan berubah tidak beremosi. Sayangnya dia sedang tidak dalam mood menikmati ekspresi yang ditunjukkan adiknya itu.

"Kau lelah... dengan hubungan kita?"

Tetsuya tidak menjawab, dia hanya memalingkan kepalanya ke samping dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Seijūrou.

"Begitu ya..."

Seijūrou pun segera mengangkat pergi kedua tangannya yang mengurung Tetsuya tadi dan segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Tetsuya. Dia pun segera duduk ditepi kasur dengan kepala tertunduk kebawah membelakangi Tetsuya. Dia tersenyum tipis, namun entah kenapa ekspresinya terlihat sedih dan rumit. Melihat itu, Tetsuya segera membangkitkan tubuhnya yang terbaring di kasur dan segera merangkak mendekati Seijūrou.

"Sei-"

"Kalau begitu kita berhenti saja.."

***deg!***

Sebuah pernyataan singkat yang diucapkan Seijūrou segera membuat tangan Tetsuya yang baru akan menyentuh pundak sang kakak, berhenti kaku di tengah udara. Dadanya segera terasa seperti dihantam oleh sesuatu dan pikiran di benaknya seolah menjadi putih semua. Dia merasa sesak.

"K-kenapa...?"

Ucap Tetsuya dengan suara yang susah payah dipaksakannya untuk keluar. Seijūrou berbalik dan menatap adiknya itu.

"Karena ini melelahkan bagimu.. karena kau merasa sulit dengan ini.. karena menurutmu ini tidak wajar..."

Mata Tetsuya terbuka semakin lebar menatap Seijūrou.

"Apa.. yang.."

"Sesuai permintaanmu kemarin, kita berhenti saja... kita berhenti dan..."

Seijurou segera meraih tangan Tetsuya yang terdiam kaku di udara dan menunjukkan bekas gigitan yang dibuat olehnya dua hari yang lalu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan bekas seperti ini lagi, maupun..."

Perlahan jarinya dengan pelan menyentuh dada Tetsuya dan sedikit demi sedikit terus turun hingga ke bagian perutnya.

"...bekas-bekas yang ada di balik baju ini..."

Tetsuya terdiam kaku menatap sang kakak. Kepalanya terasa seperti mengalami lag parah. Dia tidak bisa paham ucapan sang kakak sedikit pun.

"Begitu bekas-bekas itu menghilang... Tetsuya bukan lagi propertiku..."

Kini jari Seijūrou menyentuh lembut bibir merah Tetsuya yang sedikit terbuka karena tercengang dengan seluruh ucapan Seijūrou. Perlahan, menekankan jarinya sedikit ke bawah, dia memaksa Tetsuya untuk membuka mulutnya sedikit lebih lebar lagi.

"Karena Tetsuya bukan propertiku lagi...aku juga tidak akan menyentuh bibir ini lagi... aku juga tidak ingin mendengar adanya suara yang keluar dari bibir ini lagi.."

Seijūrou sengaja memasukkan jari telunjuknya itu kedalam mulut Tetsuya yang sudah setengah terbuka. Dia memainkan jarinya didalam mulut kecil itu hingga jari tersebut berlumuran dengan saliva sang adik. Tetsuya mendesah begitu jari tersebut berbuat sesukanya di dalam mulutnya itu. Meski begitu, Tetsuya masih tetap saja diam membiarkan Seijūrou mengatakan dan melakukan semaunya. Seijūrou pun akhirnya menarik pergi jari telunjuknya dari mulut kecil itu, kemudian segera menghisap jari yang berlumuran saliva itu. Setelah itu, dia tersenyum menyeringai.

"...dan seandainya.. bagian disini menjadi sesak..."

Kini tangan Seijūrou menjelajahi area privasi milik Tetsuya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lembutnya. Dia tersenyum begitu menyadari bagian tersebut telah mengeras dari seharusnya.

"Aku tidak akan membantumu membuatnya nyaman lagi..."

Tetsuya segera menelan air liurnya begitu sang kakak menarik pergi tangannya.

"Jika itu keinginan Tetsuya, aku akan mendengarkannya.."

_Ahh.. lagi-lagi berkata begitu.._

Keinginannya? Sejak kapan dia mengatakan itu adalah keinginannya?

Tetsuya segera menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya begitu airmatanya semakin berjatuhan.

_Mengesalkan..._

Selalu saja, setiap kali situasi menjadi sulit diantara mereka, Seijūrou selalu saja berhasil memegang kendali penuh akan situasi. Memanfaatkan kelemahan Tetsuya, berpura-pura mengatakan akan mendengarkan keinginannya, padahal sebenarnya dia sendiri yang paling tahu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Tetsuya.

Seijūrou terlihat kaget begitu melihat airmata yang semakin berjatuhan itu. Perasaan sedikit bersalah segera menyelimutinya begitu melihat ekspresi yang menyakitkan dari adiknya. Dia segera menyentuh lembut wajah adiknya itu dengan kedua tangannya dan mengecup pelan sudut matanya sambil menghapus airmata yang berjatuhan menggunakan lidahnya.

"Aku kelewatan, maaf..."

Ucapnya dengan lembut.

"Sei-chan..."

Mata biru Tetsuya pun segera memandangi mata berwarna rubi yang dimiliki sang kakak. Seijūrou segera tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang rumit.

"Yang selalu terlihat sedih itu.. sebenarnya adalah Tetsuya kan?"

Ucapan sang kakak sedikit membuat Tetsuya tersentak.

"Kau selalu memikirkan hal yang rumit tentang hubungan ini... yang memintaku merahasiakan hubungan ini juga Tetsuya kan?"

"Itu karena-"

"Kau takut orang-orang akan menganggapku aneh? Kau takut pandangan orang terhadapku akan berubah? Kau takut merusak hidupku karena hubungan ini?"

Tetsuya terdiam. Memang itulah kenyataannya. Dia tidak peduli jika hanya dia yang dilihat aneh oleh orang-orang, tapi dia tidak ingin Seijūrou mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu.

"Jangan bercanda, Tetsuya! Kau selalu mengatakan begitu! Tapi asal tahu saja, aku tidak peduli soal itu! Selama ada Tetsuya, aku tidak peduli soal pemikiran orang..."

Kedua tangannya kini diletakkannya di pundak Tetsuya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih memandangi Tetsuya. Sejenak Tetsuya seolah merasa sesak melihat ekspresi itu.

"Hey, Tetsuya... coba katakan padaku.. apanya yang tidak wajar dari perasaan ini? Hanya karena kau saudaraku.. karena kau adalah laki-laki sama sepertiku... hanya karena tidak ada yang menerima hubungan ini... hanya karena alasan itu, perasaan ini menjadi salah? Apa hanya bersama saja tidak cukup bagimu?"

Mata Tetsuya segera melebar mendengar ucapan sang kakak.

Mana mungkin tidak cukup. Hanya bersama saja sebenarnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Salah dan tidak wajar? Hal seperti itu sebenarnya tidak ada. Selama ini dia selalu memikirkan hal-hal yang rumit. Padahal sebenarnya hidup tidak serumit itu.

Hanya dengan dia menyukai Seijūrou maka, itulah hal yang benar. Dan hanya dengan ingin bersama saja, maka itulah hal yang wajar. Padahal tidak sulit, kenapa dia tidak pernah menyadari ini?

Sekali lagi airmata pun mulai menuruni wajahnya. Seijūrou tersenyum tipis sambil menghela napas melihat adiknya.

"Hari ini kau cengeng sekali! Apa kau kembali menjadi Tetsuya yang selalu bersembunyi di belakangku?"

Tetsuya membalas tersenyum kecil. Seandainya benar dia bisa kembali...

"Apa kau berpikir ingin kembali ke masa itu?"

Tetsuya sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan yang tepat sasaran itu, dia segera terdiam memandangi Seijūrou. Sekali lagi, Seijūrou tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi menurutmu lebih baik melupakan semua yang pernah kita lalui hingga saat ini?"

Tetsuya tidak menjawab dan masih terus menandangi kakaknya itu.

"Meskipun... kau terlihat sangat menikmati saat-saat kita melakukan sex...?"

Seketika itu juga, wajah Tetsuya segera memerah. Dia segera memukul-mukul pelan dada bidang milik Seijūrou dengan kesal.

"Yang terlihat menikmati itu, Sei-chan kan!?"

Teriaknya pelan sambil masih memukul Seijūrou. Seijūrou pun segera tertawa pelan sambil menghentikan serangan adiknya itu.

"Apa? Jadi kau tidak menikmatinya? Kau ingin berhenti melakukan itu?"

Tetsuya memandangi kakaknya itu sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan kesal. Meski telah berkali-kali melihatnya, Seijūrou tetap saja merasa ekspresi ini sangat manis. Rasanya dia sangat merindukan ekspresi itu, meski sebenarnya dia selalu melihatnya setiap kali mereka bertengkar kecil. Tetsuya pun segera menundukkan kepalanya sambil berucap dengan suara yang seperti berbisik.

"...tentu saja.. aku menikmatinya..."

Seijūrou segera tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Mau melakukannya... sekarang?"

"Disini? Kau sudah gila?"

"Jadi kau tidak mau?"

Wajah Tetsuya segera memerah memandangi wajah sang kakak. Ahh, dia benar-benar hebat dalam mengambil ahli situasi.

Tetsuya segera memalingkan kepalanya kesamping dan berbisik dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"...setidaknya, kunci dulu pintunya..."

Seijūrou pun segera tersenyum. Menuruti permintaan sang adik, Seijūrou segera mengunci pintu ruang kesehatan itu. Setelah itu, mereka pun segera berbuat sesukanya dalam ruang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
